


Let's Get Cryptid!

by Pascalle



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crack, Cryptids except not really, Gen, I Want To Believe, im "forest "dan the cryptid man" guy" changkyun, product placement because jooheon mentions subway once, someone might be a lizard man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pascalle/pseuds/Pascalle
Summary: because talking with other monbebes and deciding that changkyun could have been a weird dude living in a forest pretending to be a cryptid as a different career choice if he hadn't become an idol is a perfectly logical assumption to make(this fic is written semi-seriously, but not serious in the slightest)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monstellar and sungjongrules](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=monstellar+and+sungjongrules).



> dedicated 2 my biggest fans monstellar and sungjongrules on onehallyu 4 giving me generous donations of 20 won and 1 won respectively. because if anything will get me to write a fanfic its fake forum currency
> 
> i swear i'm actually a serious writer

Jooheon wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting when he decided to visit his old college friend Minhyuk for a couple of days, but hearing the sounds of horrified screaming teenagers in the distance was not one of them. Even less so, Minhyuk’s nonchalance towards it was mildly disturbing. He didn’t even look away from the television at the sound, while Jooheon jumped and turned towards the direction it was coming from. 

“...What the hell was that?” He asked, gripping Minhyuk’s arm a bit too tightly, making the older boy yelp slightly at his supposed ‘overreaction’. 

“Probably some high schoolers who went wandering in the forest. Nothing big, happens all the time.” Minhyuk shrugged, prying his arm out of Jooheon’s grip.

“Shouldn’t people be a bit more concerned…?” Jooheon questioned. He could hear the loud footfalls speed past Minhyuk’s house and the frantic voices clearly through the open window. 

“I swear we saw him this time, he’s for real-”

“-and he had super sharp teeth, and long claw--”

“--his eyes GLOWED. His stare pierced my soul--”

“...I think I saw his nipple...” 

Jooheon could only look dumbfounded at Minhyuk’s rather uninterested expression at the commotion. “What the _hell_ are they talking about?!”

As it turns out, according to Minhyuk, there was a legend that some sort of cryptid _thing_ lived in forest by Minhyuk’s neighborhood. It was mostly teenagers and some rather frazzled adults who would constantly claim that they saw something at night, or claimed that lawn ornaments would be stolen, moved around, and trashcans moved exactly 4 inches to the left. Occasionally little piles of rocks would be found near the trail. People just called him ‘the Forest Man’ or ‘the Forest Guy’

Minhyuk had decidedly just christened him ‘Daniel’. And despite Jooheon’s further questioning, he still couldn’t actually pinpoint if Minhyuk actually believed that this ‘Daniel’ existed or not. 

“Honestly, it’s just kinda funny scaring the younger people in the neighborhood into believing he’s real. They go into the forest at night and then run out shrieking not because they saw someone, but probably because they stepped on a stick or heard an owl. It’s funnier when they bring kids from other neighborhoods too, they’re so much easier to scare.” Minhyuk shrugged with a grin, going back to lazily eating his popcorn and watching TV. 

That was really the last they talked about it, but due to his nature of naturally getting...well, incredibly scared at anything slightly supernatural, the thought of Daniel didn’t really leave his mind well into the next day and into the evening. Minhyuk had gone to shower, leaving Jooheon alone and fending for himself. Even though the logical part of his mind wanted to agree with him, that all this cryptid nonsense was just made up and there was no real Daniel, he couldn’t help but jump every time he heard sounds from outside. 

He was just about to consider testing his friendship with Minhyuk by straight up just running into his bathroom to hide while his friend finished showering, but a very clear sound of something moving in Minhyuk’s yard suddenly compelled him to do something he’d never done before in the face of danger.

Actually go out and check.

Millions of things went through his mind when he approached the door. The descriptions those teens that he had heard through the window from yesterday just rang through his mind. Glowing eyes, sharp teeth, long claws, a nipple. Honestly with all the hyping he had to give himself, the big reveal was rather lackluster, not even enough to actually make him jump up in fright. Because when he opened the door, he didn’t see horrifying cryptid man with a tit out, no...It was just a guy. A guy with dirt smudges, leaves in his hair, and wearing a vest.

Well, he didn’t have a shirt on underneath the vest, so the nipple part was kinda right. 

 

He didn’t even seem to be shocked to see Jooheon, he just glanced up at him with a curious expression.

“You’re not the guy who lives here.”

Jooheon shook his head. “You’re not a cryptid.”

He shrugged. “I get that a lot. Or at least, I would if people usually saw me.” 

“Your name probably isn’t even Daniel.”

“It’s not, though I do like it more than the Forest Guy to be honest. It’s more original. Teens aren’t very good at names these days are they?” 

In all honesty, this Forest Guy was kinda nice. Jooheon sat down next to him on Minhyuk’s porch, hidden in the shadows and they looked up at the sky together in silence for a few moments, before Jooheon decided to ask.

“So...uh, why do you live in the forest?”

He shrugged. “I dunno. I was bored, thought ‘why not’ and just did it. It’s fun fucking with people. I also have a nice collection of garden gnomes and a flamingo now so at least I’m not alone.” 

Jooheon didn’t really wanna question that. “What’s your name?”

“Changkyun. You?”

“Jooheon.” Both of them went quiet again, before Jooheon sat up straight suddenly. “Oh! Are you hungry? I doubt you get much food while you’re in the forest, y’know.”

Before Changkyun could answer, Jooheon leapt up and entered Minhyuk’s house again, going to the kitchen where the sandwiches they had bought earlier were waiting as their late dinner. He grabbed half of his own and ran out and handed it to Changkyun, who bit into it rather ravenously.

“Thanks, you’re right. I don’t get this much fancy stuff while I’m out in the wilderness.”

“I mean...it’s just Subway.” Jooheon shrugged. “Oh, wait! You probably want some cola or water or something.” He quickly ran back inside, but when he exited, Changkyun wasn’t there.

He looked around in confusion. He was nowhere in sight, but Jooheon had barely been inside, only for 40 seconds at least. As he looked around, he felt his foot hit something, and he looked down to see a rock shaped like...a chicken wing? It wasn’t there before, so it must be from Changkyun.

Man. He was weird.

As he reentered the house Minhyuk was just getting out of the shower, towel still on his head. He seemed surprised that Jooheon was walking into the house.

“Something happen? Why were you outside?”

Jooheon shook his head. “No...I just heard something and it was just a raccoon.”

Minhyuk cocked his head. “You’re getting braver aren’t you? The Jooheon I know would have run screaming into the bathroom and tried to hold my hand while I showered.”

“Hey...shut up.”

Minhyuk waved him off with a smile. “I don’t mind! I like holding hands!” 

That was true, Minhyuk was a sucker for cuddling with literally anyone. If anything Jooheon wouldn’t be surprised if Minhyuk was the cryptid, like a secret lizard person who syphoned the heat off of anyone he touched. He did have pretty dry skin…

“Minhyuk?”

“Mm?”

“Do you know a Changkyun?”

Minhyuk tapped his chin. “In high school I knew a Changkyun. A few years younger than me. Quirky kid. He moved away awhile ago though. Why?”

Jooheon scrambled for an answer. “Oh, I just met a Changkyun in my neck of the woods and he said he knew a Minhyuk and I just figured I’d ask you.”

“That’s nice! How is he?”

“Well...he’s definitely still quirky.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 kudo = 1 prayer
> 
> 1 comment = 1 sandwich for dan man 'the cryptid forest guy' changkyun im, keeper of lawn gnomes
> 
> thank u


End file.
